Are You?
by Tiva-McAbby-Densi-Neric-4ever
Summary: This is an AU Charmione fic that I've written in my spare time. It's set Multiple years post war, and Charlie and Hermione are married, and trying to have a baby, but will they get what they've been wanted so bad? Read and find out. Story also contains Molly and Teddy, and a surprise character. I am rating T just to be safe, but K plus would probably be fine.


A/N: I wrote this because I love reading and writing Charmione so whenever I had a few free minutes I would sit down and write a few words for this story and it took me about 2 months, if I remember correctly, to write it.

I really hope you enjoy this, but I want to give you a few warnings; 1. I have been writing a Chronicles of Narnia fic for the past, like, 4 months so if the wording in the story seem a little old fashioned then that is why. 2. I haven't written for HP in quite some time, so I am a bit off when it comes to anything HP. And 3. The only 2 characters I have been writing recently have been Lucy and Caspian from Narnia Prince Caspian and Narnia Voyage of the Dawn Treader so if Hermione or Charlie seem off it is probably because I'm still trying to write those 2.

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Harry Potter because if I did there would be more books.

* * *

"I'm home! Honey… do you feel any better?" red-headed Charlie Weasley asked his wife of almost two years as he walked into their small cottage; she had been sick for the past three days.

"I've been puking my guts out most of the day, do you think I feel any better?" she called weakly from the bathroom.

"I'd say not" Charlie responded as he walked down the small hall, into their bedroom, and started making his way to the bathroom to check on Hermione.

"Ya think?" she said as he walked in to see her curled up in a ball on the tiled floor of the bathroom.

"Have you been in here all day Hermione?" he asked as he crouched down and started stoking some of her bushy, curly hair out of her face.

"Almost; I went out to try to eat something a few hours ago, but I couldn't keep it down, and a couple hours before that I went out to get a glass for some water, but those are the only times that I've been out of the bathroom since before you left today."

"Come here; I'm going to carry you to the bed."

"Why? I'm just going to have to throw up in a few minutes again, and that means walking back to here to the bathroom so there is really no point."

"I'll grab a trash can, but you need to lay on something other than the bathroom floor."

"But it still requires movement…" she complained "I don't want to move…" it was then that Charlie really started to worry about his wife; he had never once seen, or even heard of for that matter, a time when Hermione felt like not moving.

"Yes it does, now come on" he spoke as he crouched down to pick her up "wrap your arms around my neck" she did so "Good, now do you want the couch or the bed?"

"Bed, it's closer to the bathroom."

"Bed it is."

"Charlie?" Hermione asks a couple minutes after Charlie has laid her on the bed, and he was just getting finished changing out of his work robes.

"Yeah babe?"

_**HERMIONE'S P.O.V.**_

"Don't get too excited because I don't know for sure, but I think I might be pregnant…" I tell him, and I can tell it was the wrong idea to tell him before I know for certain; we've been trying for the past eleven months, and every time I come home from the doctor's with a negative he is heart-broken…

"What makes you think that?" He asks me semi-calmly, and I can tell by the look on his face that he is trying his best not to get excited.

"Morning sickness, mum and dad have said that mum had it really ruff when she was pregnant with me… so maybe I am."

"If you aren't throwing up in the morning can you go to the doctor by yourself? I would come but they really need me tomorrow, and I want to know as soon as possible."

"Yes Charlie, I am a big girl therefore I can go see the doctor by myself" I joke.

"Hermione, please stop joking. Can you go by yourself? You're really weak right now, and you've lost a ton of weight in the past three days."

"Charlie, calm down, and relax… I know you're worried about me, but I'll be fine" I see the disbelieving look on his face "I promise."

"How can I relax? You've been sick for the past three days with no cause, you've lost a ton of weight and are extremely weak, and within the next nine months we might finally be holding the baby we've been trying for for so long…"

"Come here" I pat his side of the bed "I can't move too much right now without feeling sick but I'm pretty sure I can give you a back rub."

"Mmm, that feels lovely" he tells me a couple minutes later as I'm rubbing his back.

"You're tight, you need to relax… I know it's hard sometimes, but you aren't even trying to relax right now" I tell him as I massage his tight mussels.

"I know, between you being sick and work it's just been a really stressful week."

"I know… why do they need you so bad tomorrow?"

"We're pretty sure that some of the dragon eggs are hatching tomorrow and since we're already short-staffed…"

"They need as much help as they can get."

"Bingo."

"I guess you'll be wanting dinner now huh?"

"Have we not been over this the past two nights? I'm a big boy, I can fix my own dinner" he grins "do you want me to bring you some crackers to see if you can keep them down?"

"Yeah… I am pretty hungry, and it has been a couple hours since I threw up last. Do you feel better now?" I ask, referring to the back rub.

"Okay, and yes; I do feel better, I was just really tight for some reason. Thank you for the back rub."

"You're welcome."

"I'll be back in a couple minutes" he told me as he stood up and walked out the door.

I lean back against the headboard and think about our relationship; it had started the Christmas after the war. Ron and I had gone our separate ways knowing that we were better off as just friends but, of course, I still went to the burrow whenever there was a gathering there, but anyway; it was the Christmas after the war and I was at the burrow with the whole clan, but I kept mostly to myself, even though Ron and I were still friends it felt awkward to be there, and then, while I was standing in the corner that I kept to most of the night, Charlie came over and we started talking, and that was how our relationship began… of course we didn't automatically become girlfriend/boyfriend right then and there, but that was how it all started.

I'm leaning back grinning like an idiot when Charlie walks back in with my crackers and some water and asks "What are you thinking about?"

"The Christmas after the war."

"Goootcha" he replied, also smiling.

"Yeah you know what I'm talking about."

We sit around and just chat for the rest of the evening until I decide to go to sleep "Sleep good, do you want me to wake you in the morning?" Charlie asks me.

"You too, and yes; please wake me, if you don't I might sleep all day."

"OK, I'll see you in the morning" he says softly as he kisses my cheek, it would normally be my mouth, but since there is still a light possibility that I am actually sick, we have refrained from 'mouth kissing' as we call it since I started throwing up.

* * *

"Hermione… honey you got to wake up; you told me to wake you, and you have a doctor to go see" Charlie murmurs softly the next morning.

"Ugggg, but I want to sleep more" I tell him groggily as I turn over and pull the pillow on top of my head.

"Nope, not happening" he says as he yanks the covers off me; a sure way to not only get me out of bed, but get me mad at him too.

"Charles Fabian Weasley" I say as I stand up, and by the look on Charlie's face, look absolutely murderous "You should know not to mess with me when I am sleeping, especially if I don't want to get up" I finish as I stomp off towards the bathroom

"I was just doing what you told me to do!" He called after me, and I know he is right "and there is no need for the middle name, you know I hate it!" He added as I heard him walk toward the kitchen, probably to make me some fancy breakfast in attempt to make up to me.

I silently walk into our cozy little kitchen a few minutes later and see Charlie sitting at the table with his back to me "I'm sorry I got mad at you earlier" I apologized softly as I wrapped my arms around his chest.

"Stop laughing, I didn't hear you" he told me; I started laughing because he nearly jumped out of his chair when I hugged him.

"You're supposed to be leaving soon…" I informed him as I looked at my watch; he had a terrible habit of being late.

"I know… I really don't want to go…" well that was a first; Charlie didn't want to go work with his dragons?

"But you always want to go work with the dragons…"

"But I want to go with you today, be there when you find out… where are you going? Just to the doctor's tent down the road?"

"Oh… no I'm planning on apperating to Saint Mungo's, and then going by to see Molly and Teddy; she's talking care of him today while Andromeda does stuff and Harry's at work" I explain my day to him.

"Okay, whatever you want, just be sure you are home by five-thirty to give me the news" he tells me as he stands up, grabs his wand, and pecks my cheek like he does every morning as he walks out.

I eat a little bit of breakfast, which I can actually keep down today, and then go get ready to leave for Saint Mungo's.

I'm out the door by eight-thirty and apperate to Saint Mungo's. I walk in and head up a few floors to the regular waiting rooms for just plain examinations and sit down in one of the hard chairs after I have signed in.

About fifteen minutes later I'm called back by a friendly nurse named Claire. She led me to a room, took some blood and then told me a doctor would be with me as soon as possible; I would normally know who my doctor was going to be but since I didn't make an appointment I just get whoever happens to be free, which is fine with me.

I sit in the room by myself for about another fifteen minutes before someone knocks on the door and I tell them to enter, and who I see surprises me "Granger?" he says in a surprised, but friendly tone.

"Don't forget; I'm a Weasley now Malfoy" I reply; about seven months after the war Malfoy came to Ron, Harry, and me and apologized for everything he done saying _"I am sorry for everything I've done to you three, now that I am free from my parents' point of view on everything I realize how horrible I was, forgive me." _We were all hesitant at first but after a while it became apparent that he was being sincere, and I was the first to fully forgive him, Harry was next and not long after that Ron.

"Ah yes, how is Ronald?"

"Obviously you didn't even read the wedding invitation I sent you."

"What do you mean?"

"Draco" that still sounded so weird even after almost four years "I didn't marry Ron."

"Well if you didn't marry Ron than which one did you marry? Please tell me it was not George…"

"It wasn't George" I confirm.

"Not Ron, not Fred, not George… you married Percy? I have to admit you two would be an interesting match…" Yes we might be friends, but we never share our personal live with each other; only career talk gets done when we are around each other.

"No, I did not marry Percy either. I married Charlie; the second oldest, I'm not sure if you ever met him."

"I'm sorry; I would've tried coming, but I had a lot of other things on my mind when I got it, and pretty much all of my mail, except what I knew to be important, got thrown away."

"It is fine, I understand."

"Yes well, down to business" he said walking toward the counter that had the clipboard on it "Why are you here Granger?" he mumbled to himself as he flipped through the papers "Oh…" he said "well I must congratulate you… if you are pregnant of course. You claim here that you have been having symptoms of pregnancy, what symptoms?"

"Well I've been throwing up for the past three days, it ended yesterday afternoon about three forty-five, but I haven't been able to eat anything more than some crackers and plain oatmeal. Yesterday and the day before that even the smell of food made me throw up so we figured I should get checked out. And I know that these were the same symptoms my mother had when she first got pregnant with me."

"Okay, the nurse took some blood didn't she?"

"Yes."

"Let me go check on that right fast and then I'll be back" so I waited for about another five minutes until he came back and told me what the blood tests had revealed.

"Thank you Draco. And by the way; keep an eye on your post; I might be inviting Astoria and you to dinner sometime soon" I told him as I walked out. Pretty much all I knew about his personal life was that he had married Astoria Greengrass, and I only knew that from the papers, but I wanted to get to know him on a more personal level.

I walk out of Saint Mungo's and then do as I promised; I go to visit molly and Teddy. I apperate not too far away from the burrow and walk right up to their front door then knock a couple times.

"Hermione dear, come in!" Molly said warmly after giving me one of her signature hugs that I love so much "How have things been going?" she asks, and I know what she really means is _'Are you pregnant yet?' _she was the first person to find out we are trying for a baby, and if you know Molly in the slightest you know that she could not wait to become a grandmother when Bill and Fleur told everyone that she was pregnant.

"They're going, it'll happen soon."

"Would you like a cup of tea dear?"

"That would be lovely Molly, in the meantime; where is Teddy-bear?"

"Upstairs taking a nap so please, please, please try to not wake him" she almost begged as she bustled around the small kitchen fixing us some tea "It took me forever to get him to lie down.

"Will do, I have all afternoon I could spend time here" I inform Molly as we sit down with our cup of nice hot tea.

"How is Charlie doing?"

"Good, he's doing great actually. He would've come today, but they are supposed to be having some of the dragon eggs hatch and they are already short-staffed so he had to go in."

"Well that's OK, I suppose, but you two hardly visit you know?"

"I know Molly, but Charlie has been extremely busy with work, but after this weekend his work-load shouldn't be as big; Steve, one of Charlie's co-workers, got burned, and scratched, pretty badly by one of the smaller dragons about a week and a half ago, but he's coming back at the beginning of the week so Charlie won't have as much to do."

"Well I must insist that you two come 'round for dinner this weekend then; everyone else is coming Sunday, why not come then?" she smiled warmly.

"That would be wonderful, it has been so very long since we've seen everyone; I'll try to talk Charlie into coming."

"Good, that's settled now" Molly said satisfactorily as we heard soft footsteps coming toward the kitchen.

"Grandma, I not tired no more!" The almost five year old exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen "aunt 'Mione!" He exclaimed a little too enthusiastically as he ran over to give me a hug.

"Hey there Teddy-bear" I smile sadly; I feel so sorry for him, but then again there is a reason that Molly became 'Grandma' and I became 'aunt 'Mione' and everybody else became aunt or uncle someone; to give Teddy the family he's not going to get anywhere else.

"Is Uncle Charlie here?"

"No Uncle Charlie isn't here right now bud" I look at Molly and mouth the words to ask her if Teddy will be here Sunday, and she replies with yes "but he will be here on Sunday" I tell him enthusiastically.

"Reawy?!"

"Yeah really."

"Yay! Grandma I'm hungry" he turns towards Molly and I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing because I find it funny how fast he goes from being sad that Uncle Charlie isn't here, to completely forgetting that and just wanted food.

"Me too actually" I say while rubbing my stomach and realizing how hungry I am.

"I'll fix us something right up, go play in the living room while I get the food ready, okay Teddy?" Molly tells him softly.

"Aunt 'Mione come play with me!"

"Not right now okay Teddy, I'm going to help your grandmother with the food."

"Okaaaaaayyy" he says gloomily as he walks into the living room.

"What can I do to help? Oh but, um, please don't make anything too fancy, actually can I just have some plain oatmeal? I hate to be a bother Molly, but food hasn't been settling right with me for the past three days, I've barely eaten anything" I inform her.

"You do look quite a lot skinnier than when I saw you last, are you sick?"

"No, I'm not sick, I went and saw a doctor earlier this morning, he gave me some medicine and told me it should get better over time" I explain, but Molly still looks at me like I am suspicious of something.

After spending a couple of hours with Molly and Teddy I am exhausted so I decide to head home "I'll see you Sunday okay Teddy?"

"Okay Aunt 'Mione" he says in a disappointed tone.

"I'll see you Sunday Molly" I say, standing up from my crouched position I was in while talking to Teddy "And I'll drag Charlie with me if I have to" I say smiling.

"Okay, take care of yourself."

"Just myself? You aren't worried about Charlie too?" I chuckled.

"Charlie lived alone for plenty of years before you two got married; I know he can take care of himself" she smiled.

"I'll see you two, and the rest of the clan, Sunday" I said one last time before walking a bit away and disapperating back to Charlie and mine's little cottage in Romania. I drop my bag, then head into our room for a nap and before I know it I am dead asleep.

* * *

"Hermione, wake up" I am, for the second time today, woken up by Charlie.

"Hi Charlie, you're home early" I say, not realizing that I had slept the whole afternoon.

"No, I'm not…"

"I slept the whole afternoon?" I asked nobody in particular as I looked at the clock and sat up, my feet hanging off my side of the bed.

"I guess so. How did things go at the doctor's today?" he asked in a calm voice that I could easily tell was very forced.

"Good, you will never guess who my doctor was."

"No I won't, so who?"

"Draco Malfoy of all people."

"I haven't heard you talk about him in a while."

"Well we haven't talked, but I did tell him that we needed to have dinner sometime soon, we as in you, him, his wife, and me."

"Sounds like a plan. Now how did the appointment go?"

"It turns out I was sick these past three days" and I see the disappointed look on Charlie's face again, one that I've seen plenty in the last eleven months; he hangs his head "with morning sickness; I'm pregnant Charlie, we're having a baby" I say as I burst into the smile that I've been holding back since he woke me up. His head snaps up to make eye contact with me since I just stood up.

"You're serious?"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"It just… you wouldn't… just… wow…" he says before he crashes his lips against mine in a very heated kiss, which I gladly return "I love you Hermione" he whispers breathlessly into my ear after the end of our little make-out session.

"I love you too Charlie."

"How far along are you?"

"About ten weeks" I tell him as he takes one of his hands of my hip and rubs it over my still flat stomach.

"Wow…"

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah… just… I was beginning to think this would never happen…"

"But it is" I smile and kiss him again.

We spend most of the evening talking about how we are going to fit a baby into our little cottage, but we figure it out eventually…or, well, we will figure it out eventually. As we are both getting ready for bed I remember "Oh yeah, by the way, we are going to your parents' house Sunday night for dinner."

"Do I have to go?"

"Why don't you want to go see your parents and the rest of your family? Everybody is coming according to Molly."

"Because Mum will just nag me about my long hair"

"I doubt that… especially since we should probably go over there a little early and tell her that I'm pregnant, I think she suspected it today when I didn't watch what I was saying closely enough. And besides Teddy wants to see you something awful…"

"Fine, we will go."

"Yay, thank you Charlie."

"You're welcome" he says as we climb into bed.

"I love you."

"I love you too Hermione."

* * *

A/N: This is my longest story/chapter so it would be awesome if I could get a ton of reviews for it? Thank you! To anyone who reviews; you may take 4 cookies from my virtual cookie jar.

I can find no 100 percent evidence that Draco became a healer, but I happen to love that idea so I went with it.

I really hope you liked this story, I am planning to write a prequel and maybe, if enough people want it, a sequel. The prequel will take place years previously when they first became really close that christmas after the war that they mentioned.


End file.
